


Easter (Bun)ny

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Holidays in family [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Awesome Jo, Babies, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets frustrated when he wants to take his marriage with Sam to the next level. Will some friends help him make his wishes come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter (Bun)ny

“MOM! But MOM!. MOM.MOM.MOM!” Jumping up and down, the kid whined with his tiny hand grabbing the woman’s skirt and threatening to bring it down.

“Yeah, baby?” The woman calmly asks with her motherly patience at its best.

“I asked the Easter Bunny to bring me the Batman costume. Will he bring me the Batman costume? I want the Batman costume! Mommy! Mommy! MOM!!!”

“No, baby. The Easter Bunny brings chocolate eggs and we search for painted eggs, he doesn’t bring costumes.”

“But MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! I want the costume!” He pouts and taps his foot.

“Well, then you’ll have to ask Santa for it or wait till your birthday, okay?”

The kid seems to think for a second while his mom grabs some veggies, which he automatically makes the decision not to eat. “Okay, I’ll ask Santa. He’s cool and will bring me one”

* * *

 

“SEEEEEE? SEEEEEEE? Little kids top babies ANY time! And besides, there’s a better chance to adopt a three or four year old toddler, almost everyone else prefer babies to kids. That sucks!” Sam laughs trying to make a point but shutting himself up when Gabriel stops walking and he has to spin around to see why.

Gabriel is standing, arms crossed over his chest and a very serious look. “NO. I don’t want anyone’s baby. I want our own!”

Sam makes a conscious effort to stop himself from rolling his eyes, “We’ve talked about it to exhaustion, Gabe. That would mean we’d have to find a donor and a surrogate and I don’t think any of our friends will do it so we’re basically screwed” Sam steps forward and cradles his husband face in his hands, “Look, Gabe, if you can find a surrogate, I could convince Jo to be the donor or maybe you could get Anna to do it or we could just go for an anonymous donor. I’m not saying there’s no chance but if there isn’t a way to make it work the way you want, I still want to have kids and even if it is possible, I still want to adopt in the future, got it?”

He had given this a lot of thinking over the years, when his affair with Gabe became obviously much more than an affair. You see, Sam has always looked up to Dean as a parental figure and is desperate to pass the torch, he wants to be good to a kid just as Dean has always been to him.

Gabriel blinks twice, looking up to his husband with a bit of sorrow in his eyes, “I know, Samm-oh, I know. I’m sorry I’m a persistent bitch, it’s just that I look at you and I can’t help to picture a baby of our own with your gorgeous eyes and our perfect hair and freckles”

Sam gives him a confused look, “Freckles? What freckles? I don’t have freckles.”

“I know, but it runs in your family and it’s pretty” Gabe smiles at him, and the mood lightens.

“Err, Gabe… are you saying my brother is _pretty_?” He laughs.

“Don’t tell him… it would make him immune to my future mocking,” Gabe pleases, and then he turns serious again, “You know I want a baby so badly.”

Sam sighs and nods, “I know, baby, I know.”

* * *

 

It’s well known that when life gives you lemons, you should make some lemonade, but what if you want to drink a shot of tequila? Well, lemons come handy anyway.

Gabriel talks to Anna and she happily accepts to give them some of her eggs, it didn’t even take convincing her. He just asked and she went all happy face, hugged him and said, “Of course I’ll do it! I’ll be happy to help you guys!”

Now the hardest part. He has to find a surrogate, a fertile woman willing to give her body to help them have a baby and get nothing but praise and love in return because paying for it is against the law. Of course the medical bills, clothing, and presents are okay, also probably an apt for the pregnancy time but that’s pretty much it. They had done some research in the area, checked with some agencies but all their effort proved to be pointless. No compatible surrogate in the area.

Gabriel tries not to despair, but some days he wants to curl into a ball and cry his eyes out. He feels he’s ready to be a dad and knows that Sam has been ready for years, which is an odd thing to say because the moose is almost a kid himself. One day Sam is at class and Gabe is alone in their apartment, he’s making some pie to send over to Dean’s just to mess with him-- yeah, that will be funny. While he’s waiting for the apples to be properly seasoned he begins to think of other options and one of them lights up the bulb in his head. He thinks Sam might not be okay with it. Hell, he knows Sam will get mad, but well… it’s nothing that a good salad and a night of outrageously good sex can’t fix.

* * *

 

There are some facts that Sam just knows. Sam knows Dean loves pie. Sam knows Cas loves reading. Sam knows Gabe loves babies.

Sam had given up to the hope of being a birth dad a long time ago, although he never once thought of stop pursuing the idea of becoming a parent. He had decided long ago, decision made almost the instant he realized he was in love with another man, that he would adopt. And then Gabriel stated putting new ideas in his mind. Visions of freckles and hazel eyes, or maybe whiskey ones. Ideas of little Gabes running around their house.

“Fuck Gabriel!” Sam whispers, tapping his forehead and shaking slightly his head.

“What did the midget do this time?” Dean distractedly asks while pouring some fresh made coffee in two mugs. He puts one in front of Sam and goes to the counter for some cookies.

“NOTHING, JERK!” Sam shouts, half on purpose, half without meaning it.

Dean doesn’t react, he can see his brother is under an unusual amount of stress, so he won’t add anything to it and, besides, he kinda insulted his husband so it’s only fair.

Instead he takes a sip of coffee, bites a cookie and smiles calmly at his baby bro. “Come on, Sammy. I know you wanna tell me what’s going on. You’ve been here for half an hour, fidgeting and cursing, and in the weirdest mood i’ve seen you in years, so come on, spill”

Sam sighs and lifts his head to look at his big brother. He’s right, he came over to him because there’s nobody in the whole wide world that knows him better. There’s not a single person besides his husband, that he trusts more. So, yes, he spills.

“Gabe wants babies” he confesses.

“Woha, that’s a big step. You okay with that?” Dean questions, shocked.

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I want babies as badly as him, that’s not the issue.” He clarifies.

“So what then, is he making you do things you don’t like, Sammy?” Dean theorizes with a mischievous smile that only grows bigger when Sam bitchfaces him.

“Stop it, Dean, ‘m trying to talk seriously here.” Sam answers with a warning tone.

“Yeah, sorry, bad habit.” Dean concedes, “So, tell me, what’s wrong to make you mope around? You want kids? Go and adopt. I know… i know… it can be frustrating and far from easy, and yet…”

“Yes, that’s the problem right there. I’m cool with that, but he… Gabe doesn’t want to adopt. He wants _OUR_ baby.”

Dean’s face is priceless and if Sam were in a better mood he’d be mocking him like… for ever.

“Uh… right.” Dean squints, opens his mouth, closes it again because he comes with nothing, “I’m sorry but… how?”

“Really? You living in the 18th century or something? Surrogate or a friend willing to be inseminated.”

“Uh… yeah, I have no idea about that.”

“Well, it’s actually not that hard to understand, Dean” Sam teases, “When two grown ups love each other so much and there are bees at the flowers bed outside their window, if they really really love each other, the flowers will bring them a baby.”

Dean makes a quick list of pros and cons of smashing his baby brother’s face with the plate of cookies. Of everything on the list, what dissuades him is that he hates to clean blood from the kitchen table, (it has happened, don’t ask, trust me, you don’t wanna know).

“Classy, bitch… keep mocking the only person that can help you.” He sips his coffee with a grin in his face.

“Help me?” Sam corroborates.

“Yes, help you.” Dean confirms.

“How?”

“I can be your surrogate.” He deadpans, snorting, “I have a number of females friends that could help you, what d’ya think? Also, why don’t you ask one of _your_ female friends? Maybe the ones that, for some crazy reason, have had a crush on you for years?”

“First, you’re a dick, and second, no, I wouldn’t take advantage like that of any of my friends.”

“Fair enough. What about asking Jo or Charlie?” Dean continued.

“Uh huh, and what about you and Cas?” The younger questions very seriously.

“What about us?” The older answers, confused and clueless.

“God, I’ll have to spell it for you.” Sam rolls his eyes and smiles at Dean’s confused look, “I know you’re in the first steps of your relationship, hell, you haven’t even moved in together but you’ll get there eventually and babies will definitely be in the picture. You were a great father to me, I can’t even think how good you’ll be to your own child. So no, I won’t steal your girlfriends.” He stops his brother from replying by holding out a hand in front of him and for once, Dean shuts it. “Charlie may love me but she’s your best friend, so she’s all yours, and Jo…”

Dean won’t hold back anymore, “We met her at the same time. She’s as much your friend as she’s mine. Go and ask her. If you don’t ask, you’ll never know.”

* * *

 

He dials with his heart rattling hard against his ribcage.

“Hi, Jo! How are you?”

“Hey Bucko, everything’s peachy.”

“I need to speak to you… in person.”

“About what?” She asks cautiously.

“Nope, can’t do over the phone.”

“Ooh! A mystery, I like that… is there gonna be a scavenger hunt, too?” She excitedly asks.

“Yeah, no. Meet me at ArchCandy around 10 he can tell his own voice is shaking a little, but he doesn’t care.

“Today? What’s with the rush, dude?” She fishes.

“Sorry, no sneak previews, can you make it?” He doesn’t care to sound impatient either.

“Right, yeah. I’ll be there, you stressed Bucko.”

* * *

 

“Baby, can I come over the shop and grab some donuts for the guys?”

“Sure thing, but you’ll have to pick them up before 9.30 because I have a big delivery at 10 and I think I might have to close for the rest of the morning.”

“Close? I could stay and help, you know.”

“Thanks Samm-oh, but no. You’ve got your own lawyerly stuff to do.”

“Gotta make you proud, I know. I’m heading to the shop right now. Be a dear and prepare me a box of two dozen, assorted.” Sam smiles to the phone when he hears his husband laugh.

“Already on it, darling.” He answers in a fake british accent before hanging up.

* * *

 

Gabe turns towards the door with a huge grin when he sees his husband crossing it and coming around the desk to kiss him stupid.

“Hi, baby.”

They say _hi_ to each other through heavy breathing between kisses.

“Hey there, Sammy” Gabe smiles wide.

Sam takes a few inches back to stare at his husband without any heat, “You know… I always get upset at anyone calling me that, but coming from you it’s so freaking hot. How much time do we have?” He winks suggestively.

“Not enough, Sammy. Only the ten minutes I promised this morning.”

“Oh, ten minutes?” He teases taking a look at his watch, “I could make a lot of things in ten minutes…” Sam whispers against Gabe’s neck, kissing every word on his way from the jaw to the ear, “So so many things… I could make you blow me and then I could get the hell out of here, because, you see, I just know you’re lying about the delivery. But again, you could also tell me what all the secrecy is about and I could suck your brains out.” He finishes with a grin that Gabe can feel against his earlobe.

With a shiver, Gabe takes Sam by the shoulders and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Save that bj for later, I’ll tell you soon enough and you’ll have to be truth to your word,” Gabe winks and remorsely takes a step back, shrugs and asks as politely as he can, taking into account that he’s horny as hell, “Now, please go. You need to pretend to do lawyerly stuff and I got something important to do.”

* * *

 

“Hi, Bucko”

“Hi, kiddo. Want anything? Sweet, sour, hot, call… all of it?”

“I’ll have an Extra Shot White Mocha Raspberry Frappu, the big one… No! Not _that_ one, the really big one, you know which. Ooh! I know!! I also want a slice of that white chocolate Oreo mousse cake and a glass of coke on the side. That’ll be all for now…” she orders with a grin.

“Right,” he sighs while he starts preparing the order, “and they say _I’ll_ die of diabetes… please…”

“Come on! There’s no comparison, I only eat this kind of things when I come around here… you do it on daily basis.”

“Yeah, you do it at least once a week, I have eyes, JoAnna Beth…” he sets the stupidly sweet drink in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dude. Pronto! Pronto! Hurry with the goodies if you wanna have that talk you’re so mysterious about.”

“So pushy…”

“Always, Gabe… you can always count on that.”

* * *

 

Sam glares at the computer screen as if it had committed murder and he was the only witness. His secretary comes in and clears his throat.

“You okay, Sam?”

“Uh? Yeah, yeah. Can I help you, Jess?” He politely asks, trying to clear his mind of the clouds that are threatening his good judgement.

“Come on, Sam. I’ve known you for years and that look you had a second ago means trouble… spill now, don’t make me serve you some of that awful coffee I made earlier.”

“Don’t… that was a terrible coffee…” he sighs and lets his head hung low, “He’s lying about something, Jess… Don’t you think he could be…” but he’s cut off.

“STOP. RIGHT. THERE.” Jess commands, Sam shuts up and squints at her, “If you’re thinking that he’s cheating on you… HE’S NOT!”

“How…” he stands up and circles his desk, leans against it crossing his arms, “How do you know? There’s no way to know for sure.” He shrugs and the pain shows in his eyes. Jess takes pity of him.

She pats his arm and smiles warmly, “Well… you know me, I always _know_. And this time is no exception, more to it, I know for sure it’s not what you think but I can’t tell you why. Sorry, buddy.”

He clings to that hope, half smiling as he feels his pain slowly drifting away, “Yeah, of course you can’t… such a good friend you are…” he accuses, making Jess laugh that clearer than water laughter she has.

“It’s all good, Sam, trust me on this one.” She winks at him and he snorts a little laugh as well.

* * *

 

“Okay, so… what’s all about?” She asks sipping from her drink and grabbing some cake with her fork.

“Right to the point, I like that in you” Gabe smiles nervously while mopping the counter.

“No time to waste. I have to go to the store for supplies. Oh gosh, this cake is awesome!”

“Okay, okay,” he’s obviously nervous, his whole body language is a mess of distress, “I… I don’t know where to start.” He confesses.

“The beginning would be a-freaking-mazing, don’t you think?” She points out and next she stuffs her mouth with cake.

“I want babies.” He matter-of-fact states.

She looks at him blindly, making noise as she slurps the last of her Frappu, “Good for you.” She manages to say before stuffing more cake into her mouth.

“Yeah, Sammy wants to adopt.” She raises her eyebrows in surprise, “He wants to adopt a 4 or 5 years old kid” He says, still waiting for her to snap or react or something.

“Mhm” she munches and tries to swallow the cake before continuing, “Good! Really good for him.”

“Yeah, well… I want a baby,” he informs, leaning over the table and whispering, “Mine.”

“Uh… Oh… Ohhhhhhh! That’s a problem for sure…” Jo says almost choking, “How?”

“Donor or surrogate.” He sits back, fingers pitter-pattering, nervous as hell.

“Yes.” she says calmly.

“Yes what?” He questions, confused.

“I’ll do it.” She shrugs.

“What?” He’s afraid to be misunderstanding the whole thing, he wants her to say it, he wants actual words.

“What what? Isn’t it why you called?” She sounds amused, because, really… really?

“Yeah, but…”

“Did you think I’d say NO?”

“Kinda, yes… why?”

“Sammy is my brother, and I will deny saying this to my grave, but you are kinda awesome… so, yes.” She pats his hand, “NOW! I assume Sam is not aware of your plan…”

“Well, no… he’s mad at me because he knows I lied about the reasons I wanted him to go to work instead of helping me here.”

“Then stop lying to him, you dumbo. We’ll figure the details later.” Jo slurps her coke and once it’s finished she stands up. “Now close this shop and go tell your husband that I’m ready to have your babies.” She puts his coat back on and starts to leave when she turns around as if she remembered something important, “Oh, and if you want more than one baby, then you’ll have to make twins on the first go. This, my dear Gabe, is a one time deal.” She winks at him smiling widely.

“Oh, Jo, I love you!”

“I know, I’m adorable. Now, go! Go! I got stuff to do, knucklehead! Go… Jerk!” She shouts from over her shoulder on her way out.

“Bitch! Go and get out of my respectable establishment so I can have makeup sex with my husband.”

Jo opens the door and before taking another step out, she sticks out her tongue at him.

* * *

 

Jess sticks her head inside Sam’s office, knocks on the door frame and says in a low voice, “Your husband is in the lobby, Sam.”

He closes his computer screen and puts it aside, rushes to stand up and straightens his tie with nervous hands. Combs his hair with his fingers and nods at Jess.

“Send him in and clear at least one hour of my schedule. Thank you, Jess.”

The short blonde man comes in opening the door as a showman showing off on a stage, “Hi, Samalam!” He greets, jumping for a kiss.

“Gabriel…” Sam moves his head back, to make it anything but easy for his husband to kiss him.

Gabe pouts and frowns, whether he’s faking or not is still to be seen, he puts his arms in jar and smiles with his whole face.

“Come on, Sammy! I’m the bearer of good news!”

“How come?” Sam asks cautiously.

“First thing first, sit and kiss me properly.” That makes Sam smile amusedly.

Sam sits on the chair in front of his desk but he doesn’t kiss him, so Gabriel sits on Sam’s lap and kisses him with all the love he’s capable of without tearing his clothes off. Sam tries to resist, he really does, but it’s his husband kissing him and he loves him no matter how infuriating he can be.

“Stop Gabe,” Sam orders, after a very deep kiss that left him panting for air, “Stop! I’m really mad at you.”

“Yeah, I can tell…” Gabe teases, but he gets serious for a second and acknowledges his fault, “I know, babe, and I’m sorry.”

Sam knows that his apology is as good as any other so he just nods and asks, “What are the good news, anyway?”

“No. No good news, Sammy. The best.” Gabe says calmly and without uncertainty, he waits a few seconds to see if Sam gets it.

It takes exactly five seconds.

“Oh, God, you found a surrogate!!” Sam screams with tears already overflooding his eyes.

“YES!” Gabriel answers through a laugh of joy.

“Where? How? No, wait… where?!” Sam can’t think straight.

“Here, in fact… four blocks from here.” Gabe informs, proudly.

“Shit that’s amaz… wait… wait right there.” He stops cold, “The Roadhouse is four blocks from here.”

“Yeap, I know.” Gabe’s smile can’t fit in his face.

“No way… you asked her… and… and she said yes?” Sam says beyond belief.

“Uh huh, she said, and I quote, ‘ _if you want more than one baby, then you’ll have to make twins on the first go. This, my dear Gabe, is a one time deal_ ’”

“But, wait… she… she said… and I…”

“Samm-oh, first, you’re drooling so please close your mouth. Second, you know she says a lot of stupid things. And third, she said yes before I even had time to ask so you could say that she volunteered.”

Sam stands up almost throwing his husband ass to the floor, “I… I have to call her…” motioning to grab the phone.

“No need, celebration’s tonight at the Roadhouse, I’ll text the gang later. Now come over here” he takes his husband by the tie and kisses him with his heart and soul, hugging him with his whole body in the process. “We need a lot of practice.”

“I love you.” Sam whispers on his ear.

“I love you, too, Sammy. Now I remember you saying something about sucking my brains out.”


End file.
